Coz of Ice Cream
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Because of ice cream and Bill-E, Grubbs Grady meets his idol. Who? For 2nd Anniversary of Indonesian Darren Shan Forum.


A/N: I made this for the celebration of 2nd Anniversary of Indonesian Darren Shan Forum. The theme is "Darren Meets Grubbs". Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Darren O'Shaughnessy

**Timeline**: Years after Darren Shan Saga; between "Lord Loss" (Demonata #1) and "Slawter" (Demonata #3)

**~Coz of Ice Cream~**

#

#

Today was very hot. Grubbs and Bill-E walked home with ice cream in each hand, licking like thirsty dogs.

"It seems that my ice cream would melt before getting into my mouth," Bill-E sighed.

"Is summer in Carcery Vale always this hot?" Grubbs asked. His tongue did not stop licking ice cream while one of his hands was busy wiping the sweat.

"Actually no," said Bill-E. Then he lowered his voice. "It definitely caused by the demons."

Grubbs nearly choked.

"What do you mean, _the demons_?"

Bill-E grinned widely.

"The demon named _Globalwarming_," he chuckled. Grubbs glared, then punched him jokingly. Bill-E ran to the front to avoid it.

He bumped into someone. His ice cream fell to the ground, melted quickly.

"My ice cream!" Bill-E yelled hysterically as he crouched down staring at the sticky sweet viscous liquid. "No!"

Grubbs came closer, did not try to hide his grin. But before he could say anything, he heard a voice, "I'm sorry. I will buy a new one."

Two heads turned in unison. People who hit—hit by—Bill-E was also squatting now. The look on his face showed remorse.

"Show me where you bought it. I will buy again for you," the man repeated.

"Thanks," Bill-E said happily, forgot to apologize because he was the one who actually hit. Then he turned to his companion. "See Grubbs, I'm always lucky, aren't I?"

But Grubbs was only glued, staring at the man with mouth agape in amazement.

"Grubbs?" Bill-E waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello? Grubbs?"

"You... you are…" slowly, Grubbs stood, "You are _Darren Shan_, right?"

While Bill-E looked confused ("Darren Shan, who? Like ever heard that name..."), the man seemed embarrassed.

"You know me?"

"Of course!" Grubbs half-shouted. "I'm a fan of yours! Your novels are so cool! I'm crazy about the serial of Derry Hans Saga, you know! I ever became very obsessed with vampires after reading it!"

_Before I knew the demons_, Grubbs added in his heart.

"Derry Hans Saga?" Bill-E's eyes bulging, then he turned quickly to the person who has been revealed as Darren Shan. "The series which is very booming around the world right now? So you are its author?"

"YOU ARE A GENIUS, Darren!" Grubbs yelled, throwing his ice cream into the ground. "I always want to tell you that. You are really a genius!"

Darren Shan, who was embarrassed because of delight now, trying to neutralize the situation.

"Thanks, but please do not talk so loud," he lowered his voice, then stood up. "Now... who wants ice cream?"

###

"I cannot believe I meet Darren Shan," said Grubbs for about the hundredth time. He had requested his signature on his T-shirt and took a picture together at his cell phones, but he did not stop repeating that phrase.

"Grubbs, after a long time you look like a broken record," Bill-E commented as he inserted a big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Darren had brought them to a cafe and told them to order any ice cream they want.

"I'm also happy to see you, Grubbs," Darren smiled pleasantly. "I never expected that I'd meet my fans here."

"So you're not happy to see me?" Bill-E's voice showed a disappointment. Darren laughed.

"Of course I'm also glad to see you, Bill-E," he said warmly.

"I'm just kidding. By the way, why did the famous author like you come to small town like Carcery Vale?" Bill-E asked.

"Just a coincidence. I'm traveling right now. The day after tomorrow I will go from here to other towns," Darren replied simply.

"How could you make a very great plot like that, Darren?" still with a look of adoration, Grubbs asked. "I knew from the beginning that Steven Tiger must be the Lord of Vampeze, but I absolutely had no idea that apparently Derry and he are the son of Mr. Tune! Just as I was shocked when I discovered that Hark is Kurd. And the ending, _Oh My God_! You made me crazy, you know? How could you make Derry—"

Grubbs's speech was interrupted by Darren's laughter.

"As the author, I don't want to say anything. After all, the series was over," he said playfully.

"Then let me finish my comment. I want to spill it all, while you're here in front of me!"

"Grubbs, your ice cream will melt again."

Grubbs ignored.

"I really liked the character of Larty Creeps. You killed him with a very tragic way at the end of the ninth book! After reading it, I really want to strangle Steven Tiger. Well, I must admit, I feel a bit sorry for him when reading the last book. But not so, seeing all he's done! And I think it was really nice—you made Eva was pregnant a twin children from Vance and Gant! I want to know how it goes when the vampires and vampeze led by the twin. Are you going to write a sequel?"

"No, I think twelve books Derry Hans Saga is enough," Darren smiled. "Now I'm trying to write a special story which tells the life of Larty Creeps. If it's done, I'll send a signed one for you."

"Really?" Grubbs's eyes twinkled. "Thank you! I proudly claim you as my favorite author all the time!"

"Yeah, you're also my favorite author, Darren. There were no authors who bought me a jumbo ice cream before."

Darren laughed again, while Grubbs glared at Bill-E.

"Hey, may I know where did you get your inspiration to write that cool series? I really want to be a great writer like you!" Grubbs said excitedly.

"Inspiration? Hmmm..." Darren smiled mysteriously, and then winked. "Just for us. I got the inspiration from someone's diary..."

#

#

#

"Finally I arrive at my comfortable residence," Lord Loss said with his usual sad voice. "Artery, Vein, you may—"

"It has been a long time, Lord Loss," a voice interrupted the demon master's talking.

"Ah," without looking, Lord Loss already knew who was the owner of that voice. "I don't want to receive guests this time, Desmond. You always come uninvited."

Bespectacled bald creature with Wellington boots sitting on one chair made of spider webs, folding his arms. He did not stand up when the host came nearer.

"Why did you come?" asked Lord Loss. Though never spoken, his hatred to the figure in front of him was very clearly implied. Lord Loss hated Desmond Tiny who always made him cannot get a delicious meal. Well, of course. Desmond Tiny was never sad or being in despair, let alone scared.

"I just want to visit an old friend. Maybe we can play chess for several games?" Mr. Tiny smiled widely.

Finally, not long afterwards, they both were seated facing one another, moving the chess pawns while "talking" full of cynicism and sarcasm.

"You know, Friend. You seem not as strong as before. Your ability seems to decrease drastically," said Mr. Tiny while his rook ate Lord Loss's bishop. "There's a big problem, huh?"

_Your presence is the problem, Desmond_.

"Recently I have trouble to get preys," said Lord Loss with a sad sigh. "People are infatuated with a serial titled Derry Hans Saga. They become very excited and full of courage when reading it. It makes me hard."

Mr. Tiny snorted.

"Serial? Fiction novels you mean? Until now I do not understand why people love garbage like that."

**The End**

#

#

A / N: I hope the timeline is clear. Thanks for reading, and thanks more for reviewing!


End file.
